


Weekend Fun

by obsessive_compulsive614



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/pseuds/obsessive_compulsive614
Summary: Will and Hanni have some fun on the weekend





	

Will’s house always looked like a petting zoo, living room full of dogs. This weekend, however, the living room was quite empty save for the two men and their prize. The man on the floor in front of them was tied up, bleeding, and barely breathing. They made sure he kept breathing though, by poking him every now and then to make him squeal like a little piglet.

 

“Would you like a drink, dear?” Hannibal asked as Will was trying to decide where to make the first cuts into their prey. Will nodded, clearly more invested in their prey than anything else in that moment. Hannibal walked away for a moment and came back with two glasses, something akin to a cocktail in both. Will took a glass and drank it quickly, not realizing he was so thirsty. 

 

The man on the floor had been squirming for some time during all of this and, now with the added alcohol in their bodies, it was beginning to annoy both men. They decided to end his life at that moment and Hannibal let Will do the honors. Taking life made Will feel immortal, completely unbound from humanity; he became something more, something God-like.

  
Hannibal always thought Will was the most handsome after a kill.


End file.
